Funding is requested for the FASEB Summer Research Conference on Physiology and Pathophysiology of the Splanchnic Circulation to be held July 20-25, 1986 at Copper Mountain, Colorado. The conference is under the auspices of the Federation of American Societies of Experimental Biology (FASEB). The format of the meeting will be the same as that used at the Gordon Research Conferences. Conference attendance will be limited to 150 participants. There will be 9 major scientific sessions, involving oral presentations and open discussion, as well as poster sessions. The conference will focus on three aspects of splanchnic circulation research: (1) methods for measurement of blood flow, (2) regulation of blood flow and microvascular exchange, and (3) role of circulation in gastrointestinal and liver disease. The conference will provide a unique opportunity for interaction between physiologists, pharmacologists, gastroenterologists and surgeons with an interest in the splanchnic circulation. This interactive environment should stimulate collaborative research efforts and help to identify new and more productive directions for future research.